As is well known, an automatic coffee pot equipped with a bean grinder generally has difficulties in cleaning and treating of blocking coffee powder. In general, there are several ways of solving the problems. In one case, the bean grinder is fixed to a body of coffee maker by means of fasteners such that it cannot be detached easily by users. When the bean grinder is blocked by coffee powder or the bean grinder needs to be cleaned, the whole equipment has to be disassembled in most cases, which would adversely affect the user's experience while using the automatic coffee pot equipped with the bean grinder. In another case, an opening is provided at the upper part of a powder discharge channel such that when the bean grinder is blocked by coffee powder, the blocking coffee powder can be removed from the opening, however, the partial opening at the starting portion of the powder discharge channel is hard to be cleaned. In this situation, the powder discharge channel has to be enlarged in order to clean the bean grinder smoothly, which would increase the amount of remaining coffee powder and reduce the taste of boiled coffee. There is another way of solving the problems by arranging a powder discharge channel at the bottom of a bean grinding chamber, it is alleged that no clean-up is required because coffee powder drops directly by gravity. However, it still has the problem of blocking powder which remains at the opening at the starting portion of the powder discharge channel, and it is still difficult to clean up the blocking powder.